Legend of the 4 Swordfighters
by cindyhasi
Summary: When the land is about to be plunged in darkness it is up to 4 chosen heroes to defeat evil. I know this summary sucks but the story is better. I just had no idea what to put in the summary.


**Disclaimer: I don't own fire emblem, legend of Zelda or its characters, only my ideas and OCs. **

**And on with the story!**

The Little Heir

In a dark, moonlit room the little cries of the infant heir echoed against the wall. His little hand glowed in a golden color. Although he was crying for hours, nobody could hear him, not even the young guard in front of the room.

It was peaceful day at Altea castle and a few guards were off duty chatting. Cain and Abel were chatting until they noticed a blue haired prince dashing around the corner and quickly halting in front of them looking up at them with his sparkling blue eyes.

"Cain, can I hide behind your cape from Merric? We are playing tag!" asked Marth.

"Sure!"

"Thanks" Marth quickly covered himself with Cain's cape before Merric came around the corner out of breath. The green haired boy quickly took a look around and ran around the next corner. As soon as Merric had vanished around the corner, Marth dashed out from under the cape and around the corner he came from. Abel and Cain smiled as they saw the kids play.

Merric kept on searching for Marth when he remembered Cain's cape had just looked a tad different. Grinning he quickly turned bee lining for Cain. Rounding the corner he had his eyes locked on Cain's cape. Exactly the same time Marth came around the other corner looking over his shoulder. He thought he'd seen Merric. Before Cain or Abel could say anything both boys collided with _Oofs!_ knocking each other down on the ground with audible _thuds! _

"Owie!", Marth was rubbing his head just as a flash of red tousled hair and blue eyes dashed around and tripped over Marth toppling them both over. Merric was laughing at them as Marth's cape covered his head. Now Roy was rubbing his head.

"You guys okay?" Abel chuckled helping Marth up who had stuck his head out from under his cape.

"Jeez, you guys need signs!" Cain joked helping Roy up.

"Marth! Roy!" Cornelius bellowed somewhere within the garden.

"Merric!" Merric's dad called from the same direction as Cornelius.

Marth sighed; he wanted to keep on playing. Roy and Merric didn't look happy either.

"Can you hide us?" asked Marth looking up with pleading eyes at Cain and Abel.

Both shaking they're head Cain said "Sorry you have to go."

The trio hurried to the parents who were waiting at the entrance at the castle which lead to the garden.

"Come on, Merric, we are going home" said Merric' father as he shook hands with King Cornelius and turned to leave.

The boys said goodbye before Marth and Roy followed their dad into the castle. Roy had been adopted when he lost his parents early. He, too, remembered a past life where he was a general. On a rainy day Marth had found Roy looking for food as he had to go hunting, which he hated, with his father. Marth was shy at first, but asked where his parents were. Roy told him how he lost his parents and Marth had brought Roy to his father asking him if they could take Roy in. They took him the castle and Cornelius talked to his wife Liza who loved the idea of adopting Roy and Elice was thrilled, begging her father and Marth was holding his breath hoping his father would say yes. After 5 dreadful silent minutes his father agreed. As soon as Marth's dad was out of sight Marth was hopping up and down with joy cheering with Roy. Ever since they became close friends and felt like they had been brothers forever. Marth was 8 now and Roy 7 years old.

Once inside Cornelius turned to Marth and said in a stern manner: "It's time for your dancing practice and no talking bullshit this time"

_Flashback_

_The week earlier Marth had to practice dancing while Roy watched and he had to go next. "Father, I don't need this! I know it all from before! We lived before! Don't you remember when the Shadow war against Medeus started and you died on the battlefield? I had defeated Medeus twice along with Gharnef!" In a flash Cornelius's huge hand had connected to Marth's cheek sending him stumbling backwards. Marth touched his burning cheek and a tear rolled down his cheek, which was already swelling. Marth felt like screaming. It was just like before his father being harsh and expecting so much from him. But this time he even seemed harsher. "Never talk such bullshit again! Get your fantasies out of your head and never mention anything about that shit again!" yelled his father before he angrily turned around his cape trailing behind as he stomped out of the room. Roy was at Marth's side in an instant holding him protectively as more tears rolled down Marth's face._

At dinner it was quiet and nobody talked until Liza asked: "Did you guys have fun when Merric was over? "Yes, mom, we played tag!" Marth cheerfully answered, but was quickly quiet again as his father gave him a stern look for saying '_mom' _instead of_ 'mother'. _After dinner the kids went to their room to get ready for bed. Although not allowed, sometimes Roy would sneak into Marth's room if he had a horrible nightmare and cuddle up to his brother, before he strolled back to his room beside Marth's before their father would see. Marth plopped down on his bed after saying everyone goodnight, sighing deeply. It was bugging him that he knew he was reborn along with other people including Oguma and his company, his parents, Elice, Cain, Abel, Jagen, Gordin, Draug, Shiida, Julian, Ricardo, Lena, Navarre, Merric, Matthis, Wendell, Bantu, Tiki, Gotoh, Maria, Minerva, Palla, Catria, Est, and Xane and they all remembered except his parents. But this time something was different. He had these triangles on his right hand, although he never told his parents and kept it hidden with a glove out of fear that he would get deep trouble. Staring up at the ceiling in deep thought he didn't realize his sister Elice sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"You okay?" she softly asked. "Yeah, it's just, why us you know? Why are we reborn? I mean it's not bad I got to meet Roy, and…"

"Remember what Gotoh said?" "So I defeat great evil and I'm the only one who can do it with Falchion?" "Don't worry Marth, we will be fine." "I don't want to go through the pain of losing loved ones again… I don't want to lose you again, Elice." Marth whispered hugging Elice. "Everything's okay Marth" Elice whispered back giving a loving kiss on the forehead and started toward door. At the door she turned around again giving him a warm smiling before leaving the room and gently shutting the door. Marth heard his Uncle Ralph talking to Elice. Unlike last time there was no Jiol. Ralph was the King of Gra next to Altea. Marth liked his Uncle. He was always nice him, played with him and even when Marth told him about his past life, fully expecting not to be believed or told off, he smiled and listened to him. He was staying until tomorrow. After a while the talking stopped and the prince could hear both walking in the direction of their rooms.

Hours passed when Marth shot up in his bed sweat coated. He dreamed about the Sage Gotoh who had guided him the last two times. He seemed sick and had whispered something occasionally saying Marth's name. Marth had no know idea what that was about but he had bad a feeling. Deciding he had to go to Gotoh and try to help him and ask about the dream, he silently slipped out of bed, dressed and threw over a dark cloak, so he wouldn't be seen at night. Sneaking around in the castle he fetched Falchion. But the big hurdles were the guards at the entrances. Lucky for Marth the guards by the doors leading to the yard and stables were slacking duty sleeping against the wall. At the stable he scooted over to his trusted mare Tahina. Tahina would throw off anybody except Marth whom she protected with her own life. If it weren't for the support of his sister and mother and Marth and Tahina sticking together like glue, Cornelius would have sold the fast mare. The horse was a light brown with a black mane sporting white stripes in between and a long tail nearly completely white except for about a quarter at the beginning of the tail. She had one white sock at her left front leg and one at the back right. On the left back leg she had one long black sock nearly reaching halfway, while the front right was sporting no sock at all. A white thin stripe starting from in between her eyes ran down and stopped a bit before halfway. Snorting playfully and playing with Marth's blue hair Marth had to suppress a giggle. Saddling her up, he was as quiet as possible. Ready with Falchion he climbed on and steered Tahina through a little door by the back of the castle. Nobody knew it was there except Marth. It was covered in plant growth, which was easily pushed out of the way. As soon as he closed up behind him and out of the castle he hopped onto the excited Tahina and gently urged her into a fast sprint. Tahina was amazingly good at sprinting even for long periods of time and would jump any hurdle for Marth.

About an hour away from the castle Marth stopped in front of the force shield. It was set up around Altea from Gotoh, which wasn't easy for him, to protect Marth from Dorhua which was led by King Kyle a cruel, merciless, evil, sadistic Earth Dragon who wanted to take over the world plunging it in darkness and tyranny. He saw Marth as thread. The only way to enter Altea was either if Marth or Cornelius trusted that person. Quickly passing he vanished into the large forest he had to cross to get to Gotoh. After a few hours deep in the forest Marth found a stream close to a cave. Tahina thirsty and Marth tired he decided to rest a bit in the cave. Only a few minutes after starting the fire, Marth felt his eyelids close, leaning against Tahina who had settled down beside him.

Marth awoke to Tahina's anxiously nudging him. Still half asleep he blinked, but froze when he heard voices outside the cave. Marth was about halfway inside the cave so the people at the entrance couldn't see him. Curious, he edged a bit closer, but stopped in his tracks when he heard what they were talking about. Realizing they were bandits Marth silently climbed on Tahina. He had heard that Kyle had set out a huge reward on Marth. Marth needed to get out of the forest fast! His plan was to dash out of the cave as fast as lightning, surprising the bandits with lightning speed and racing back to the castle.

Heart thumping, Falchion in one hand, the hilt covered in cloak and one hand at the reins, the prince backed up the mare, the faint _clip clop_ of the hooves echoing through the cave.

"Did you hear that, boss?" one bandit asked.

"Yeah" the boss answered and edged closer. He had red hair tied back in a ponytail. His piercing green eyes were staring so intently in the cave as if they could make the darkness vanish and show what was hiding in the cave.

When Tahina reached the back Marth tensed up, determinately staring ahead.

The two bandits were about a quarter in the cave now holding torches and saw the died out fire ahead.

Marth took one more deep breath before he yelled 'Hiya!' letting Tahina lurch into neck breaking speed.

The two bandits had heard the yell and jumped out of the way just in time before they could be trampled by the speeding Tahina. The leader was so close to being pounded into the ground that he was only an inch away from the horse's body when it sped by. Shocked, he froze before he yelled: "Blow the horn Jerry!" Jerry proceeded to blow the horn which signaled the other bandits to come by to stop the rider from fleeing. "I wanna know who that little rat is, trespassing our territory" he muttered while taking off after the intruder.

Marth's heart was about to jump out of his chest as Tahina occasionally jumped over low logs and weaved through the trees heading toward the direction of the castle. All of a sudden she reared up as a dozen arrows whizzed past and got stuck in the soil in front of her. Marth quickly directed her back the way to Gotoh past the cave, since the way home was blocked.

Having passed the cave, dodging arrows and other weapons, two bandits on horseback dashed from behind some trees next to Tahina, one cutting in front, forcing Tahina to slow down. While one bandit was troubling at the front while still blocking most of Marth's right side trapping him, the one on the left tried to grab Marth's reins and was blocking Marth's sword, while poor Marth tried to figure a way out of the position they were stuck in, dodging the bandit's sword and grabs. All of the sudden the right bandit quickened his pace a bit and in a flash the bandit on the left had lunged at Marth sending him and Marth off the horses.

**I really had no idea where to end this, but my brother suggested stopping here and leaving a cliff-hanger. Oh yeah and at the line the Cornelius before the flashback my bro came up with this to, cuz I basically had a brain freeze and didn't know what to put. I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think. :D**


End file.
